When Kurt Met Blaine
by TabB
Summary: Oneshot future Klaine fic - they never actually got together in high school but remained friends. WHMS reference if you hadn't guessed that from the title. Wow, I am crap at writing summaries. Rated T because it's rated T?


**A/N: So, this is my first fanfiction, other than a simple one in facebook style, that I've ever really written and posted. So uhh, I'm really not sure how it turned out. I also wrote it in the early hours of the morning which was probably not the best idea but you know, too late for that now. Let me know what you think though? I can't improve without reviews, yeah? :)  
**

**Should I have a generic disclaimer here or something? Ok, I do own Glee, Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, Kurt - wait, what? Sorry, I've just been informed that I don't own them. Wow, that's unfortunate. Although, if I did own them they would certaintly be getting together long before this timeline. This is a future fic by the way... I'm not fully aware of American college but my knowledge is that it takes four years? This is probably happening two years after they finished college. I'm assuming they were both in the same year and went straight into college without a gap year. So would that make them 25/26ish?**

**I guess that's all I have to say. I'm not going to have a fun little rant (a good rant for the most part...) of the new Glee episode because that would be rather boring... I'm not a very interesting person you see.**

**

* * *

**

Kurt sat in the back booth of their favourite coffee shop already with two coffees with him, one brought up to his lips. He saw Blaine enter and grin at him before making his way through the crowed place. Kurt was dressed immaculately of course, with the latest shoes from some hot shot new designer Blaine always forgot the name of, and the classic Marc Jacob's jacket to complete the look. Blaine, however, looked like a complete slob next to Kurt wearing simply a plain white tee and black skinny leg jeans.

Kurt nodded and smiled back when he saw Blaine making his way over. He wasn't in the greatest of moods but he wasn't about to blow Blaine off because of a bad date last night.

Here's the thing: Blaine and Kurt had a lot going for them in high school in terms of a relationship. They both knew they liked one another but things never really progressed from there. They went to college and 'started seeing other people', not that they were together so really they were just seeing people. They grew up but stayed friends. They were always friends.

Kurt had been the first to make the move to New York straight after finishing college, following his dreams of becoming a Broadway actor. He'd had a couple of starring rolls off Broadway, and was lucky enough to score an extra in the latest Broadway spectacular, which had it's last show tonight.

Blaine followed a year later because of the opportunities New York offered for a budding artist. Blaine had a couple of people interested but nothing concrete yet. He was making enough to live on and live comfortably so he was content.

The two had remained friends through college, talking about boys, college life and exchanging funny stories and experiences but they didn't get to see each other much. Once they were both living in New York they were able to see a lot more of each other and the bond they had in high school was rekindled.

"So," Blaine began "how was your date?"

Kurt paused for a moment before responding, "Crap" he replied truthfully, "the guy was a total jerk ass who didn't give a shit about anything I had to say, unless it was about how amazing he was or looked; which, by the way he is not and did not. His colour coordination is terrible. You make bad colour coordination look good he just looked awful. And at the end of the date he asked if I had ever had a relationship where I wasn't the 'girl'. I am **not** a girl."

"You think I have bad colour coordination?"

"Seriously! That's what you got out of that?"

Blaine chuckled, "Look Kurt, some guys are just like that. And trust me," he took Kurt's hands in his, "you are most definitely **not** a girl, nor are you the 'girl' role in any relationship ok?"

Kurt smiled but didn't speak. His dating life hadn't been so good since he had split from his boyfriend of 8 months last year. He wished he could find a boyfriend like Blaine had. Rick was so perfect, and amazing and handsome. Not that he'd ever met him but if any of the stories Blaine had told him were true then this guy was perfect. He and Blaine had been going out for roughly a year now having gotten together just after Blaine had moved to New York.

"Listen, I'm planning on having a night in this Saturday. Want to join me for some movies and popcorn? I promise I won't put too much butter on them so they won't give you pear hips like you're always complaining about" Blaine winked at Kurt at the last statement.

"Will Rick be there?" Kurt always felt funny when Rick's name was mentioned and thought he had done a pretty good job of avoiding meeting him considering Blaine and him had been going out for a year but, then again, Blaine didn't really bring him up in the sense of Kurt meeting him. But Kurt thought he should make sure, he didn't want to be totally thrown off guard by arriving at Blaine's house to find a very handsome guy attached to his arm.

Blaine frowned, "No, he won't be there, why?"

"No reason. I was just thinking you guys have been dating so long and I haven't met him. I'm supposed to be your best friend Blaine."

"Well, maybe sometime after Saturday we can all go out sometime so you guys can meet, how's that sound?"

Terrible actually, Kurt thought but decided to respond with the opposite, simply a cheerful "great!"

They finished their coffee exchanging stories about their weeks. A comfortable silence ensued but neither wanted to be the one to break it. Finishing his coffee, Kurt stood up motioning towards the doorway. Blaine, whose coffee was also complete, stood with him and they made their way outside, Kurt glancing at his watch.

"I've got to go, we've got a show tonight and us extras are still important you know" Kurt added his signature bitch smirk to that statement before opening his arms for a hug.

Blaine laughed and returned the gesture, the two embracing in a short platonic hug before pulling away, "I'll catch you Saturday right Kurt? 4pm. Be there."

Kurt only nodded and smiled before flagging down a cab and gracefully sliding in, waving to Blaine as the cab drove off. There was something about the idea of cuddling, no sitting, next to Blaine while watching some classic movies. Kurt felt funny again thinking of cuddling Blaine. He had known for a while now the reason any of his relationships hadn't lasted since Blaine moved to New York. He was still hopelessly in love with him but now Blaine had Rick and their chance had obviously passed. Kurt would just have to learn to move on and maybe meet a guy. That's why he had been going on so many dates but no one seemed to compare to Blaine. Kurt snorted, like that was possible.

* * *

Saturday came both too fast and too slow for Kurt but before he knew it he was standing in front of Blaine's apartment nervously. He had been to Blaine's apartment numerous times and had put up with these feelings for a year without showing them so he wasn't sure why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because the two of them hadn't actually had a movie night since high school and the idea seemed quite ridiculous when Kurt thought about it. Nevertheless he brought his hand to the door and knocked.

"It's open!" yelled Blaine from inside the apartment. Chuckling, Kurt pushed the door open to see Blaine in the kitchen pouring popcorn into a bowl. Blaine. Looking as gorgeous as ever with his curly hair (he had let it grow out since high school), unshaven face and somehow, managing to pull of sweats. Kurt knew sweats should be considered a sin against fashion but he couldn't help admiring Blaine in them.

"You can come in you know, you're here enough I don't think you need the tour."

"Uhh, right." Kurt made his way over to the table and saw four movies lying there, "The Little Mermaid, Driving Miss Daisy, Tangled and" his breathe hitched, "When Harry Met Sally"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. The Little Mermaid was the first movie the two of them watched together, Driving Miss Daisy had Kurt's idol, Patti Lupone in it and Tangled had been the first movie they had seen in the cinema together. And When Harry Met Sally, that was a different story. Kurt remembered that day in The Lima Bean where the two had agreed to stay friends even though they both liked each other. Kurt was sure it was a coincidence so he didn't look too much into it.

Blaine came over and handed Kurt the bowl of popcorn before snatching up Tangled from the table and putting the disc in. The two spent the movie laughing, reminiscing and disagreeing about how this was the 'last decent film Disney ever made' as Kurt thought as apposed to Blaine who thought every Disney princess movie was amazing. Kurt didn't bring up anything about the fact the two of them had gone to see this in the cinema and Blaine, obviously because he couldn't remember, didn't either. Kurt was trying to ignore the fact that somehow Blaine seemed to be getting closer and closer to him throughout the duration of the film.

Next up was The Little Mermaid where the two joined enthusiastically into the songs, getting up and dancing around Blaine's apartment laughing. The popcorn was finished but neither seemed to care, they were both quite content.

Blaine put in Driving Miss Daisy next but both started to drift off to sleep; neither seemed to mind that they were sharing the couch and leaning on each other. Kurt sighed peacefully as he fell asleep and Blaine smiled following suit soon after, the movie still playing in the background.

* * *

The two awoke the next morning to find themselves cuddling on the couch but neither jumped up straight away until they both fully realised what was going on. Startled they jumped apart, a furious blush creeping up Kurt's cheek. He checked his watch, stood up and groaned.

"Blaine, it's past 9am. I feel like I have wasted my day and I have to go home and start my moisturising routine because –"

"Kurt. Calm down. You don't have the show anymore so you don't have any reason to need to rush off anywhere. And one day will not hurt your moisturising routine; your skin is flawless anyway. And I'm hurt, your here with me and you think you've wasted your day? Besides," he pouted, "we didn't get to watch the last movie so would you please" Blaine yanked Kurt back to the couch "sit down and enjoy the movie. Have a break once in a while, yeah?"

Kurt huffed but nodded watching Blaine put in the movie. He wondered why Blaine was so eager to watch the film but didn't question it, he loved the film anyway. He was slightly startled when Blaine sat down so close to him but again, didn't question it, and just leaned in slightly, resting his head on the shorter man's shoulder.

When the movie finished Kurt smiled. He always loved romantic movies where the couple got together at the end. It was so hopeful and beautiful.

"Kurt I have something to ask you"

"Mmm?"

"Do you remember when we were juniors and I made a fool of myself singing to that guy at the Target store –"

"Gap store"

"Whatever, singing to that guy at the Gap store because I thought I liked him and then we talked in the coffee place we used to go to –"

"The Lima Bean"

"Kurt!"

"Sorry, go on"

"And we talked at The Lima Bean and you told me that, uhm, you know"

"Yes, I am well aware of what I told you then Blaine, what's your point?"

Blaine didn't respond with words instead he turned back to Kurt and pressed his lips against his in a chaste kiss before pulling away and blushing.

"Will you be my Meg Ryan Kurt?"

Kurt was speechless. His eyes had widened and a blush had crept up his face too.

"Wha-wha-wha-what about Rick?"

Blaine turned away, avoiding eye contact "Rickneverexisted-imadehimup-becauseiwasinsanelyjealous-ofyouandyourboyfriend"

"What? You know I can't understand you when you speak at one hundred miles a minute"

Blaine took a deep breath, "Kurt, Rick never actually existed. I made him up because, at the time you were going out with that guy from last year and I was insanely jealous. But I could see you had gotten over me so I convinced you to see other guys and I kept up my Rick story. I don't think I ever stopped liking, no loving, you Kurt. I love you Kurt! There, I said it. I'm sorry. I know you don't like me back so I'm just going to go and you can let yourself out yeah? I don't want to make things more awkward than they already are."

Kurt was shocked. Blaine loved him. He loved _**him**_. But now he was leaving. No, that wasn't right.

"Blaine. Did you ever think that maybe there was a reason Karl and I split up shortly after you moved to New York? That maybe seeing you made me realise something? Are you really **that** dense Blaine?"

Blaine turned back to Kurt who was getting off the couch, "huh?"

"Wow, you really ARE that dense"

Kurt moved swiftly towards Blaine and planted another kiss on his lips, much deeper than the first one. Blaine responded, kissing back with enthusiasm. They both tumbled onto the couch as Blaine's hand felt the skin on the bottom of Kurt's back. Kurt gasped but smiled and continued attaching his lips to Blaine's. The two of them stayed there for the longest time, exploring each other and enjoying the feeling of being close.

After they broke apart, Blaine's hair was messier than usual, Kurt's shirt had been unbuttoned and both of them had swollen lips. But both were also grinning foolishly at each other.

"So, Kurt, what do you say? Will you be my Meg Ryan?"

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend Blaine? Because you do realise one of the things that made me hate Mark last week was that he asked me if I had ever not been the girl in the relationship?"

Blaine panicked, fearing he just ruined something that had barely begun, "but, back at The Lima Bean you said you wanted to play Meg Ryan and when you ordered my coffee you called me Billy Crystal"

"You remembered?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. Why do you think I got those four movies? I figured you would realise there was a connection there ESPECIALLY with the last one, that's why I kept When Harry Met Sally for last. I was trying to build up the courage and now I gone and –"

"Blaine. Shut up, I was joking. Of course I'll be your Meg Ryan if you'll be my Billy Crystal. Now should we go get some coffee because I'm not sure about me but you look terrible" Kurt spoke in a serious tone but was smiling.

"But of course," Blaine said standing and offering his hand to Kurt. The two intertwined their fingers and it felt as though they fit perfectly.

Exiting the apartment Blaine looked up to Kurt and smiled,

"I guess they do get together in the end"

* * *

**Yeah, there is a teeny tiny Starkid (MAMD) reference... couldn't help myself. Ok, it's probably not that much of a reference but I tend to see references when they aren't there. I did try to avoid making AVPM/S references just to see if I could... I think I did? Correct me if I'm wrong, I may have done it self conciously xD**

**Also, I se****e people reference 'sweats' all the time in fanfic... I assuming they are pretty much the same as trackies but I just decided to put sweats in there :P  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
